


Marked

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Sauli leaves for Denmark, Adam is feeling clingy and possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Sauli blogged a pic of himself with a hickey and turned my brain to mush. You have been warned. Thanks to @thraceadams for the preread! ♥

The night before Sauli leaves for Denmark, Adam is feeling clingy and possessive. He has a need to _bruise_ and _claim_ and _own_.

It's not that far from his norm. Except that in the morning it won't be business as usual. Not even close.

Because Sauli is _leaving for Denmark_.

He takes Sauli from behind, easing into him with a gentle undulating of hips. Completion is a hazy promise in the distance.

Sweat beads and slides off his brow, splashing between the valley of Sauli's shoulder blades and trailing slick over his spine.

Beneath him, Sauli shudders and whimpers, "Adam."

* ♥ *

Adam nuzzles and licks Sauli's neck, lapping at the combined taste of them. Their sweat, their sex, their love.

"Never enough," he mouths against Sauli's shoulder. "There'll never be enough."

Over the heavy thud of his heartbeat, Adam hears Sauli whisper in return, "My love."

Amazement and wonder flitters down Adam's spine. He wants to always have this magic between them, this love and understanding. This _heat_.

This man, this perfect man is his. 

Biting down, Adam sucks on Sauli's shoulder, marking and branding him where everyone will see.

Orgasm washing over him, Adam licks the bruise and whispers, "Mine."

♥ end ♥


End file.
